


实体计划进行时（八）

by Alarada



Category: Jarvis - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, jarny, 贾尼 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarada/pseuds/Alarada





	实体计划进行时（八）

裤链被迅速拉开了，Jarvis的反应速度简直快的惊人。Tony的性器弹出来，终于摆脱了裤子的束缚。

下一秒，刚刚解脱的家伙就被Jarvis握在了手里。Tony闷哼一声，命根子被人握住的感觉多少有点刺激，Tony把手搭在Jarvis的肩膀上，头靠在自己手上，微微晃动胯部，让欲望支配身体的行动。

Jarvis握着手里生命力勃发的东西上下撸动，他从摄像头里看到过这个东西很多次，各种角度的，他对它相当的熟悉。手掌包裹柱身按压上面的每一条鼓起的血管，指尖不时刮擦过顶端，换来Tony的轻喘。

快感一下下冲击着Tony的大脑，前端的腺液流出来沾湿了Tony的裤子，Tony蹬了蹬腿，试图告诉Jarvis自己穿着裤子非常不舒服。Jarvis自然是乐得帮Tony脱裤子，他从Tony身前退开一点，双手暂时离开了Tony的性器，抬起他的腿褪下碍事的裤子。

Tony却等不了一小会儿，他自己伸手握住性器上下抚弄，虽然没有Jarvis帮他时那么舒服，但好歹能纾解一点儿难耐的欲望。

“吻我，Sir。”Jarvis用唇找到Tony的，不容拒绝的吻上去，分散他的注意力，右手重新握住Tony的小兄弟，左手一路向下，揉过囊袋，滑过会阴，停在后方的小口上轻轻按压。

Tony完全被Jarvis的吻控制了节奏，他试图在这个吻里面找回主权，而性器上源源不断的刺激让他也没有多余的神经去关注Jarvis左手正在做的事。

Jarvis会放过这样的机会吗？答案是当然不会。左手的指尖稍稍用力按上后方那个紧闭的小口，Jarvis小心的控制力度摁揉，不让Tony因不适而把注意力放到这儿来。

他有些着急了，尽管到目前为止Tony的反应还没有一丝超出Jarvis的预计，但他还是决定加快速度。Jarvis更用力的掌握那个吻，不给Tony留出一丝呼吸的空隙，Tony当然知道怎么在接吻的时候换气，但对方这样强势的吻也让他必须完全投入这个吻，才能保证自己不至于窒息在一个甜蜜的吻里。

Jarvis就着这个时机，将左手的食指插入了那个已经稍稍柔软下来的小穴里。异物侵入的感觉太明显了，Tony扭动身子挣扎一下，想挣开控制他的Jarvis，Jarvis立刻加快右手的动作，让Tony陷入更大的情欲的浪潮。

“唔……”Tony感觉到热流在下腹聚集，他快要射了，他需要更多地刺激、

Jarvis同样感觉到Tony的大腿绷紧，以及他微微痉挛的腿根。Jarvis坏心眼的曲起指节，摁在Tony体内那个突起的小点上。

 

Tony射了。

 

白色的精液沾了Jarvis满手，他缓缓抽出放在Tony后穴里的食指，起身拿过桌上的餐巾帮Tony清理一片狼藉的腿间。

Tony高潮之后整个人仰面躺在桌子上，他的大脑还处在高潮之后的空白时间，身体却已经因为后穴传来的阵阵空虚感不自觉的轻轻扭动。

“你做了什么……Jarvis，bad boy.”Tony咒骂出声，食髓知味的后穴迫切的开合，希望得到刚才那样的服侍。

Jarvis已经擦干净了Tony腿间的浊液，他顺带着擦干净自己的手指，睁着一双无辜之际的眼睛看着Tony：“我的确是按照您说的来做的。您让我帮帮您，我不是帮您释放出来了吗？至于对前列腺的刺激，那会更快的让您被满足。”

Tony在心里再次咒骂了一句，他知道Jarvis就算不去刺激他的前列腺，也会有无数种方法让他射出来，他是故意的！绝对！

他没时间为自己看穿管家的小心思沾沾自喜了，他需要被满足，尽管Tony Stark从来没有试过在别人的身下承欢……去他的承不承欢，Tony Stark的性福是最重要的。

Tony踩上Jarvis腿间，意外的坚硬。

“你硬了，J.”Tony似笑非笑的看着Jarvis，他很清楚自己给他的J做的身体是怎么样的， 也很清楚该给他怎样的刺激才会让他足够的兴奋。但他错误估计的是，Jarvis已经，非常兴奋了。

Tony舔舔自己的嘴唇，眯着那双融化了般的巧克力色的眼睛看着Jarvis，后穴传来的阵阵空虚之感让他不由自主的扭动腰身，希望得到Jarvis的触碰。老天，Tony Stark才不会在乎这会不会是件非常羞耻的事情，这不过是一次全新的尝试，他喜欢新鲜的东西。

“J，你知道该怎么做。”Tony稍稍压抑情欲，不让声音里带上太多难耐的喘息

“做什么，Sir，我不明白。”Jarvis一脸无辜的看着Tony，即便Tony仍踩着他腿间硬挺的事物，他依然表现出一副不明所以的样子。他的忍耐力向来很好。

“Damn it！”Tony算是看明白了，他的管家，是个实实在在的坏家伙。

他坐起身子，拉过Jarvis的领子，将他拉到身前，狠狠的吻上他的唇。如果这个下午注定是要那样，那起码Tony Stark得在一个甜蜜的吻上找回场子。

他泄愤似的咬住Jarvis的嘴唇，用脚趾头想也知道自己不可能在Jarvis的嘴上留下什么痕迹，但他还是狠狠的吮吸，舌尖去勾弄Jarvis的，侵城掠地。Jarvis没有反抗，顺从的任凭Tony动作，直到Tony快在这个自己主动的吻中把自己憋死之前，Jarvis轻轻推开了他。

Tony喘着气，蜜色的眼睛再次因为缺氧蒙上水雾，带着股蛊惑的神情，他说：“上我， J，就现在。”

Jarvis吻上他的眼睛，像是不愿被美杜莎迷惑的旅人，自觉地避开危险。他将Tony轻轻放倒在桌面上，腿间的硬物抵住Tony光裸的下身，他近乎虔诚的附身。

“Sir，您得告诉我我该怎么做。”


End file.
